


Michelin's revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Kool-Aid "Kool-Aid Man" Commercials, Michelin tire man
Genre: Bindings, Cursed, Cursed as hell, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Rape, Violence, fix-a-flat, glass, no beta we die like men, seriously, take me jesus, why the fuck did i write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don't ask questions... Just don't.  I received a challenge and I did it.Kool-aid Man x Michelin Tire man





	Michelin's revenge

The Koolaid Man has had a very successful career. A well-known food brand, merchandise and even a few small cameos in sitcoms. But he has a very dark secret. What his loyal fans think is sweet delicious cherry Koolaid that fills his expansive glass body is really the blood of innocent children. The other mascots know of the open secret but no one dares to call it out into the open. No one except the Michelin tire man.

He is a fool. A god damn fool to think that, he of all mascots, could try to sully his idyllic image.

“Ya know Mich… ya never should have crossed me.” he says closing the distance to the rubber man. He struggles against his bonds watching the ill-gotten life force slosh around. “You’ll never get away with this!’ He screams, his voice is already raw with fear. The glass man lets out a barking laugh. “Little do you know I already have.” 

“Remeber the Noid? That annoying little bitch who worked for Dominoe’s?”

“Yeah, he um, retired. Right?”

The Koolaid man chuckled. “He too was filled with the same goal as you. But no one ever told him not to fuck with the Koolaid man.”

Michelin realizes a little too late just how close Kool was to him now. The soft clinking of ice cubes in the large bowl hovering just above him gave new meaning to the term cold-blooded. 

Kool roughly turns the sentient stack of tires over revealing the unique texture of his perfectly white ass. Michelin lands softly, despite his size, but his face is being pushed down at an uncomfortable angle. Kool stares for a moment taking in this glorious sight. He slides his blue shorts down his transparent legs. The one good thing about being made of glass is that you are always hard. His heavy glass cock thumps against Michelin’s bouncy backside. 

“This is going to hurt a lot.” He quickly grabs the can of WD-40 silicone lubricate and generously coats his glass cock; watching shimmer as it catches the light. 

Koolaid presses forward not really sure how to find the asshole of a talking stack of tires. The screams of protest drive him to keep going. Nothing is ever quite as satisfying as subduing your victim.

He finds just what he’s looking for between the fold of rubber and presses the smooth head of his massive member into the tight rubber asshole. 

“Please stop! I won’t mention your name ever again.” Michelin cries out. 

“I know you won’t because you won’t have a mouth when I’m done.” 

Michelin is scared. More scared than he has ever been in his whole life. The rapid movement of the Koolaid man’s dick is more abuse than his body is supposed to take. He can feel his rubbery hole starting to tear. He frantically looks for a way of this nightmare. Just when he thinks all hope is lost, one of his leg bindings comes loose. 

Kool is to lost in the feeling of that ever tight hole clenching and fluttering around his large cock. Drinking in the moany hisses of the tire man beneath him. This is what keeps him going. He’s focusing too much on the euphoria to notices that his victim's legs are free.

Michelin takes his chance and with all the strength that he has sweeps his leg back hoping that his rapidly made plan is enough to end this ordeal. He knows that his luck is taking a turn for the better when he hears a loud snap. 

Koolaid’s left leg shatters into tiny fragments. His screams of pain fill the room as he falls to the ground in a noisy clatter. Michelin breaks his bonds with ease. “You didn’t account for this did you?” He asks watching the blood-red liquid ooze from a crack in the bottom of the pitcher. 

“Do your worst.” Koolaid spits as he pulled by his one good leg towards Michelin. 

Michelin doesn’t speak. He doesn’t want to ruin the moment. His feet splash in the sticky liquid flowing freely from the makeshift glass cunt. “Good luck not popping your dick on that!” Kool chokes out; he’s dying but he wants the last laugh. 

“Don’t worry. I have road hazard protection… I was made for this. I’ll be just fine.” he whispers and begins to stroke his inflatable cock. Michelin is more than confident that he will be more than just fine in a few minutes. 

He reaches full PSI in mere seconds; the sight of his rival writhing in pain is something out of his best fantasies. He pushes the head of his rubbery cock through the broken shards of glass. It cuts and pulls at his dick but the pleasure is eminence. It’s doesn’t compare to the piss poor lube jobs he gives himself in the privacy of his own garage. But he doesn't have the Koolaid man bleeding out to help him back home either. 

The rasping gasp that escapes Kool’s mouth as he pleads for his life give Michelin more pleasure than anyone can imagine. He slams his forward listening to the sounds of rubber repeatedly hitting glass that fills the room. 

Every sight, sound and even smell overload his senses as he chases his own pleasure. Mich feels the familiar pressure coil in his groin. He’s not going to last much longer. He bottoms out one last time. Pressing his hips flush against the empty cool glass body. Koolaid is almost gone but not quite. 

Michelin bites into his lower lips as he releases torrents of neon green semen. The fix-a-flat substance flows through the expansive glass cavity; filling up the brim of the pitcher. 

He watches the viscous slime oozes out of all the cracks and from his makeshift slit as he pulls out. Koolaid thrashes from side to side trying to right himself but a large foot keeps him still. 

“Are you happy now?!” Kool yells; splatters of green flying from his mouth. 

“Oooooh Yeah.” Michelin whispers “more than you’ll ever know.”


End file.
